One Last Kiss
by SnowLeopardSwan251
Summary: One last kiss to remember before the curse hits them. Captain Swan. Inspired by the promo for 3X11


One Last Kiss

One Last Kiss to remember before the Curse hits them. Captain Swan. Inspired by the promo for 3X11.

Chapter 1 One Last Kiss

"Its coming." Leroy yelled, running towards us. I had an arm around Henry as we all turn to look at Leroy.

"Is there any chance for us to escape?" Charming asked.

"No. Its coming from every direction, your highness." Leroy said. Henry looked at me as I felt my heart sank. Henry hugged me hard, which I returned. Snow and Charming came up to me and Henry and hugged us. I just got them back in my life and I was going to loose my parents all over again. It was breaking my heart. Henry let us go and ran over to Regina. They were hugging. Snow and Charming went off to talk to friends. I felt a hand on my arm. I turn and met Hook's gaze.

"Emma." Hook said, worry was in his voice. I look up into his eyes. They held worry, concern, and love in his eyes. I must be holding the same feelings when he reached up and ran his good hand down my check, not caring that others were watching.

"Killian." I said. Hook smiled.

"That's the first time in awhile you have used my name, love." Hook said. I smiled, sadly. Suddenly I realized that I had chosen between Hook and Neal. The kiss him and I shared in Neverland, his confession in Echo Caves, and how he stood with me and helped us get Henry back from Pan, even though Pan returned with us.

"I choose you, Killian. I should have realized sooner, but this curse is coming and I wanted to tell you before we forget each other. I love you." I said. Hook pulled me into his arms as we saw the purple cloud coming.

"I love you too." Hook said. He leaned down and kissed me, hard and passionatly. We felt a magic pulse that I reconized because it happened when I kissed Henry when I broke the curse. The mist disappeared and those who were taken by the curse got their memory back. True loves kissed saved them all again after Hook and I finally admitted our feelings and shared a kiss. Snow and Charming turn to see Hook and I break apart from the kiss. Hook pressed his forehead against mine. I smiled.

"You did it. True loves kiss stopped the curse." Henry said, jumping up and down. I laughed.

"We did it, love. Everyone still has their memories, because of us." Hook said, kissing my forehead. I smiled.

"Yes we did. And it was worth it." I said. Charming and Snow came over. Charming was eying Hook and Hook braced himself for a punch, which didn't happen. Instead, Charming held out his hand and Hook took it.

"Take good care of her, Hook, or I will have to find a good place to hide your body." Charming said.

"Don't worry sir. I will. Her and Henry both." Hook said. I hugged my father and kissed his check.

"Thanks dad." I said.

"Anything for my only child." Charming said. Snow hugged Hook, which shocked him.

"Welcome too the family, Hook." Snow said. Hook and I smiled. Hook wrapped an arm around me. Henry ran over and hugged us both.

"Long as mom's happy. I'm happy. Can you teach me how to sword fight and Sail?" Henry asked.

"Slow down kid." I said, laughing.

"Of course." Hook said, ruffling Henry's hair. Everyone was hugging each other and happy to have their memories back. Hook was about to open his mouth to say something when a voice interupted us.

"Well. Well. Looks like true love always wins." Pan said. Hook pushed Henry and me behind him as he pulled out his sword and Charming did the same thing. I held Henry close to me.

"Leave us along Pan. You lost." Charming said. I reach for Hook, grabbing his shirt and pulling him close. He wrapped his Hook arm around me and held me close along with Henry.

"I never loose. Maybe I should take away the one man you love, Princess." Pan said. My eyes widen as Pan headed towards Hook. I pushed Henry aside and jumped in front of Hook and Pan's hand goes through my chest.

"Emma." "Mom Charming and Henry shouted.

"You stubborn woman. Protect the man you love and sacrifice your life for his. Fine with me." Pan said. He started pulling, but couldn't get the heart out. I smiled.

"One thing you should know, Pan. I'm a product of True Love. You can't touch my heart." I said. A magic burst out of me, sending Pan flying. He was knocked out. I saw my father and son smiling.

"I'm proud of you, daughter." Charming said.

That night. There was a party at our house. Hook had me in his lap. He was drinking rum, but watching how much he drank. I was happier then I have ever been in years.  
Everyone started leaving. I grabbed Killian and pulled him to my bedroom.

"Keep hands to self." Charming called.

"Nah. I'm gonna Ravish her." Hook said.

"Come on handsome, before my father kills you before I get you in my bedroom." I said, laughing. Snow pulled Charming to their bed before he could do anything.

"But. But. Can I have one punch." Charming asked.

"No. Let our daughter be happy." Snow said. I pulled Hook into my bedroom.

"No ravishing love. Not till we go out on a few dates." I said.

"As you wish." Hook said. We curled up together and talked into the wee hours of the morning and fell asleep in each others arms.

AN: Hope it happens but who knows. Came up with this idea after seeing the promo and wrote it out. Added more to it for the fun of it. Hope you enjoyed. Till next time. 


End file.
